Dreamers Dream
by Adeleide
Summary: He's an all so powerful and omnipresent dream demon. That's why he can't accept to be ignored by any mortal. Less by his Shooting Star.


**_Before you read. I have to say that I'm not good with translate spanish to english so, maaybe dont make senses in some parts, but I still learn It so dont be to rude with me :c_**

 ** _Anyway, a one-shot Mabill story that I write in class, hope you like it !_**

 ** _If you dont like it, dont read it ;3_**

* * *

He cough again and again trying to get the attention of the young woman who was totally inadvertent of the blond presence. Concentrated in that stupid magazine in her hands and each time after moving to a new sheet of it, a loud grinding noise drowned between her teeths trying to contain her excitement at seeing a new picture of a favorite artist. Leaning once again back on the ground to continue reading like nothing.

It was a routine that kept for several minutes - 15 to be exact - that even with its exaggerated enter in the twins room, wasn't enough to draw the attention of young chestnut, now chuckling while imprisoning the magazine to her chest.

What was it that she saw in those printed pages with static figures? It was something he couldn't understand and which in turn emanated some strange sensation in his chest, which gradually generating anger transformed into something else ... But still could not understand this feeling.

– Shooting star ... – He mention again in vain, seeing the girl before his eyes let out a scream again, but this time of wonder. Like something amazing had happened in the reading, ignoring the poor demon who stood beside him floating in seeking care.

It was so annoying ... As if that twelve-year old child still remained alive, even if her body was of a woman. She had grown physically and psychologically but his Mabel Pines remained always, as he knew her ... Just how he like her.

But his patience began to run out and was no longer willing to be ignored any minute more. Less by a mortal who has the joy of seeing such a great demon when you want, and also to devote his valuable time that could well be using to his advantage. It was time to put hands on the topic ...

When she see blue flames began to consumed the magazine in her hands. She releasing a little too fast and with forces, finally diverting her gaze to the blond showing truly upset by his actions. – Bill, I was reading that! – As if nothing had happened, slowly the flames began to cease leaving only charred remains of what had been the entertainment of the chestnut, dropping her gaze towards the same trying to see if anything had managed to save.

– Oops, my hand slipped. – But apologies were not his forte, and she knew more than anyone after hear his voice. Therefore ignoring as its remained close, she rose from her position denoting her scowl in her faces for what happened.

However before that had been able to move even a few steps away, a strong grip made her let go a soft squeak of surprise while felt two strong arms wrapped around her against the blond chest. – What's so great to see false human images when you have me? – Without resisting to be carried away by the embrace, she releasing a soft laugh before looking at him with a big smile after hearing his words.

– Bill ... Are you jealous? – Her smile increased when she see the frown on the face of the contrary, but he unexpectedly released his grip taking one of her arms so he be able to turn it to have it face to face. Raising her head a little and causing it to blush by the act.

– You belong to me and you know it. That's why you shouldn't see other humans, even if they are in a platonic way. – Although his tone was authoritarian, at the bottom had some warmth which increase the flush in the face of the chestnut. Feeling Bill breath at the same time his face comes close to hers.

– B-Bill, no ... If Dipp come and – Her words were interrupted when hers lips where captured by his own in a warm kiss that slowly began to correspond with the same intensity. Supporting both of her arms around his neck, while Bill put on arm around her waist and other behind her head to deepen the kiss. Liking the taste of her sweet lips and the feeling of her little body against to his.

– Get your hands off from my sister stupid dorito! – But the screams coming from Dipper brought the two to reality, enough so that both separated by the surprise caused his presence ... at least for Mabel. Who saw his brother with a broom trying to chase the blond around the room, which was still floating and dodging as usual while making fun of his little strength and its continuous failures.

Listening as both continued the discussion by moving to the stairs, Mabel did nothing but sigh softly as she descended to where both were arguing endlessly to try stopping them... Something that she was becoming a routine in her life.


End file.
